Death By Choice
by Asanya
Summary: Finding out your a prince is one thing, but finding out your Satan's son... thats gonna take a little more time to get used to. **Yaoi**
1. Chapter 1

Um, this is a teaser. It will be yaoi (1x2). I'm just posting it to see if I should continue the story. So,  
here ya go...  
  
~*~  
  
Prologue  
  
The dark figure felt comfortable in the darkness of the alley. The moon had scared away the sun,  
allowing only its amount of light to be shone against half the Earth. It dominated that half, and the  
figure was glad for it. Chasing away the light had been something he wished he could do himself,  
but it wasn't possible. He may not be mortal, but he wasn't the moon. Closing his eyes he leaned  
against the cool wall letting the shadows envelope him, taking him away from the sight of anyone  
who might have passed by. Suddenly, he felt something change in the atmosphere and he slowly  
opened his eyes to see what it was. His cobalt blue orbs rested upon a slim young man with a  
long chestnut braid walking through the alley. There was something different about this man, he  
smelled different. Intrigued by him the immortal being followed the man, never leaving the  
shadows. That's when he noticed them. The rare violet eyes, the ones he had been searching for.  
Was this boy truly the one? He stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself. This seemed to  
have startled the young man because he instantly grabbed for the cross around his neck and held  
it out toward the figure as if to shield himself. "Who are you?" he stammered, his violet eyes  
darting back and forth over the being's body.  
  
The figure just stared at the boy with his dark blue eyes, a playful smirk sliding over his face. He  
could hear the beating of the others heart speed up, his blood running faster throughout his body.  
Seeing that he was in no harm he cocked his head to the side and stared at the boy shockingly.  
"You? YOU are the one?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" the violet eyed boy asked as his hands began to tremble.  
  
The mysterious immortal snorted and his eyes glazed over in a dark red color before turning back  
to normal, making the other boy gasp. "Your telling the truth...I guess even death forgets." As the  
words left his lips he was startled to see the young boy's eyes roll back into his head as he  
withered to the ground. The dark figured groaned. He leaned over and gathered the limp body in  
his arms and began walking back toward the alley. As he disappeared into the darkness his final  
words echoed in the air.  
  
"I better get paid extra for this."  
  
~*~  
  
Please review it. Even if its the worst comment ever, I still would appreciate it. I like writing, its  
nothing I want to do for a career, so please respond honestly. I would also like some help on how  
to make this better. All comments are GREATLY appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2

This is revised, changed a little bit, but still short. Hope you like this version better! ^_^  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
/...peace..../  
  
  
I hear something.  
  
  
/...don't...try.../  
  
  
What? I don't understand? Please, tell me.  
  
  
  
/...must....help.../  
  
  
Help who?   
  
  
/...death...becomes.../  
  
  
Um, forget it. I changed my mind. I don't want to know  
  
  
/Welcome home darling./  
  
  
Home.  
  
~*~  
  
  
Duo quickly sat up, the sheets that laid against his sweat glistened body sliding down to pool onto his lap. He ran a hand across his face, wiping off the sweat that was dripping from his soaked bangs. When he had finally calmed himself, he took in the scenery and nearly gasped. This was not his apartment. Where was the broken TV, the smell of week old pizza, and his puppy Scruffy? Instead he found himself in a large, vastly furnished room with walls covered in a dark, scarlet red. The surrounding furniture was all drenched in dark colors, even the bed at which he was sitting on. On the other side of the room, it was almost identical to his, except for everything being a dark blue. A door separated the two sides of the room, each color ending at the edge of the wooden carved door, which seemed as though it stretched toward the ceiling and beyond.  
  
  
"I see you have awaken."  
  
  
The braided boy swiftly turned his head toward the voice that had startled him. A young man, who looked no older than he, stood before him. He was clad in a long black jacket, a white wifebeater, blue jeans, and black boots. His piercing blue eyes filled with wonder as he stared at him. His head was cocked to the side, as though Duo was a sculpture in which he was admiring. "Look fruit boy, I don't know who you are, or where you've taken me, but I have nothing worth value, so your wasting your time if thats what you want." he suddenly said, surprising himself.  
  
  
The other boy scowled, apparently not liking being called a 'fruit boy'. Two long sharp fangs appeared between his full pink lips, his tongue running up and down one of them teasingly. "Don't piss me off boy." he growled, causing Duo to slide back till he was pressed against the cool wall at the edge of his bed.  
  
  
'Holy shit! He's a fucking vampire?? I mean, I heard they exsisted, by oh my god...'   
  
  
As he was about to make a dash for it, his attention was suddenly drawn to a young girl who had entered the room. She was tall with long wheat blond hair that flowed nicely against her light colored skin. Her dark pink dress, which accentuated her every curve, poured off her body and trailed onto the floor. Big blue eyes blinked at him rather innocently, before narrowing. "Heero you filthy vamp! Leave him alone!" she hissed, her tongue darting out in a snake like manner.  
  
  
Heero glared at the girl, then smirked. "I was only playing Princess Relena." he told her, moving away from the bed. "You think I would actually hurt him? The lord would kill me if I laid a finger on the boy." he remarked calmly.  
  
  
The girl rolled her eyes before taking a seat on the corner of the bed next to Duo, who was still staring at the two in shock. She smiled sweetly, all traces of anger gone. "I hope he didn't frighten you. Sometimes he can be quite the pain." she remarked. Behind her, Heero scowled and took to leaning against the wall.  
  
  
"Who are you people?" Duo asked, his eyes darting back and forth between the two.   
  
  
The blond gently bit her lip, her mind going over how to put everything lightly. "My name is Relena. I have been waiting so long to finally meet you!" she said whistfully, confusing Duo. "That is Heero. Your father hired him to find you."  
  
  
Duo cocked his eyebrow. "My father? Lady, I think you've got the wrong person. My father has been dead since I was born! He died in the war."   
  
  
Relena eyes suddenly flashed, and turned to look at Heero who looked confused as well. Then Relena began to laugh snobbishly, causing the vampire to cringe. "That is quite funny your highness. Your father? Dead? Oh my, you have such a great sense of humor." she told him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.   
  
  
"What the hell are you talking about!?! My father IS dead. I have NO FATHER!" he snapped. There was a moment of silence before Relena removed herself from the bed, and went to stand by Heero. "I'm sorry, I really am, but you must have the wrong person. I am an average guy, with an average life. I'm not whatever you think I am. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'd like to go home now." he said, removing the covers from his body. This seemed to have pissed Heero off, because within an instant, he was next to Duo, grabbing him by both shoulders.  
  
  
"Listen boy, we do NOT have time for you to throw a little tantrum. There is a reason we brought you back, and you will soon find out what the reason is, but until then, you better respect your father. He has gone through a lot to get you back. Here, let me show you."   
  
  
Suddenly, a force hit Duo like a ton of bricks. Images of blood, bodies and death flashed before his eyes. When Heero released him, he fell onto the bed, barely able to catch his breath. It was like he had experienced all those people's pain and suffering in that one moment. He stared up at the vampire, still breathing harshly. "Sorry man, doesn't ring a bell." he gasped out, then erupted in a fit of coughs.  
  
  
Heero began to walk away. "You better be worth all this." he growled out, then muttered something about stupid talkative brats and left. Relena turned to Duo, hissed, then ran after the vampire, slamming the door behind her.  
  
  
Duo grabbed the nearest object and launched it at the door. "I am NOT a brat!" he yelled out, as what seemed to have been a picture frame, shattered against the door. "Wow, that was really un-brat like Duo." he remarked sarcastically. He sighed, and placed his head in his hands. 'I need to wake up!' he thought to himself. With a huff, he stood onto the soft red carpet, and padded his way toward the glass that was now scattered across the floor. He gingerly picked each slither up, placing it in what seemed to have been a trash can. Not until he had removed almost every piece did he reach for the frame that was sitting face down on the carpet. He turned it over, and suddenly gasped as his eyes fell upon the picture in the frame. Though it had scratches from where the glass had cut it, he could make out the picture rather clearly.   
  
  
The picture of a King, a Queen, and their son with a long braid, and large violet eyes.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Please R/R. 


	3. Chapter 3

Duo stared down at the picture in horror. Was he seeing things? The boy in the picture looked identical to him in every way. The boy was slightly tall with light colored skin, and had the same thick braid and violet eyes as him. It was like looking into a mirror, well, looking into a mirror on the day he was told Santa wouldn't be coming for Christmas, or that he was really adopted. The boy in the picture looked awfully pissed. His face was set in a deadly scowl, and looked as though he was about ready to eat whatever he was staring at.  
  
  
His violet eyes tore away from the boy and landed on the woman who appeared to be the queen. She stood much taller than the boy, but still shorter than the man. She had fair white skin, light blue eyes, and a small but yet sad smile. Her golden curly blond hair fell into locks, while the crown on her head stood bright and tall. She was cloaked in a long blue dress the matched the color of her eyes. Duo had to admit that she the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life.  
  
  
He then looked at the man in the picture. The man was quite handsome. He had dark eyes, and a chilling smile. His clothes were that of royalty, though he didn't seem like he wore them often. A crown sat on his head as well, but something seemed off about the man. He couldn't quite place it, but the man definitely seemed quite familiar. Suddenly, the door he was kneeled in front of slammed open, missing him by an inch.  
  
  
Duo was instantly off the ground and staring at the person standing at the door. It was a small girl with short, dark hair, light blue eyes. She clad in a long, blue dress, that looked quite similar to the dress the Queen had been wearing in the picture. The girl cocked her head to the side, one long out of place strand falling into her eye. "You must be my brother." she said, causing him to furrow his brow.  
  
  
"Your brother?" he asked the girl.  
  
  
The girl sighed loudly and with a wave of her hand, the door slammed shut behind her. Her eyes stared at the broken picture in his hand and narrowed. "I never liked that picture anyways." she said bitterly and walked over to her bed, where she sat down to stare at her 'brother'. "Its about damn time you came back. I was wondering when I was going to meet you. The name's Hirde." she said, reaching out to shake his hand. Duo reluctantly walked over and shook her hand. After one firm shake, she quickly pulled her hand back. "Yep. You must have tons of questions as to what's happened since you've been gone." she said, smiling brightly at him.  
  
  
"I really don't understand what's going on. Care to fill me in?" he asked.   
  
  
Hirde patted a spot beside her on the bed, where Duo sat. "Ever since you've been gone, dad has gone crazy! He's been searching all over for you! Your a slippery one, but of course, Shinigami has to be slippery, right?" she said, a sort of proudness in her voice. "Aphrodite left dad after you left, back to heaven I suppose."  
  
  
Duo stared at Hirde stupidly. "Aphrodite? Isn't Aphrodite the goddess of love?" he asked.  
  
  
Hirde stared at him oddly before realization crossed her face. "Oh my. I think you have been on the mortal realm too long! Do you remember anything?" she asked, placing her hand on his forehead. At the shake of his head, she gasped. "Oh. Father is going to be bloody pissed!" she said excitedly, before controlling herself. "Well, if you must know, Aphrodite is your mother. She is not the Goddess of Love, but she is a goddess. All that shit about there being a god for everything, well, its all bullshit." she said sweetly.  
  
  
"Well, duh, I should have know that." he remarked sarcastically. "So she is your mother too."  
  
  
Hirde frowned. "No. After she left, father took to a fallen angel named Anya. They are together now but Aphrodite is still missing. I fear she was killed for betraying the heavens. Actually, no, I don't fear for her. I didn't know her, but I definitely don't like her, she'll always be the 'bitch that left my father' to me." she told him with a scowl.   
  
  
As if what she was saying finally clicked in his mind, Duo gasped. "Woah wait a second. Are you saying I'm the son of Satan?" he asked.  
  
  
The girl smirked. "I'm saying that your the son of one of the most powerful gods ever. Hades, and you, my oh so dear brother, are Shinigami. The new Prince of Darkness."  
  
  
Duo stared at her several moments, blinked, than promptly passed out, landing across the legs of his appalled sister. Hirde tried unsuccessfully to push the heavy load off of her legs, before frowning. "TROWA!" she barked, causing the doors to her room to immediately swing open. "Take him back his bed. The boy faints more than mother does. Oh! Once your done, please ask daddy to get me a new room. Preferably one as far away from his precious son as possible." she ordered as a young boy with a long, gravity defying bang, gathered the limp boy and placed him on the other bed. With a bow of his head he shut the door behind him, and began to walk his way toward the King.   
  
  
'She is such a pain.'  
  
~*~  
  
  
"They have found him."  
  
  
"..."  
  
  
"Well?"  
  
  
"Well what?"  
  
  
"Aren't you going to go see him?"  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
"Why not?"  
  
  
"It would be too hard on him."  
  
  
"You mean it would be too hard on you."  
  
  
"..."   
  
"Please. Go see him."  
  
  
"I'm sorry. I just can't."  
  
  
"Fine. Then I will bring him to you!"  
  
  
"Don't be foolish. Angels cannot cross onto the other realm!"  
  
  
"We'll see."  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Heero stared at the sleeping boy. He had spent nearly twenty five years searching for this boy. Twenty five long, and sleepless years. He had planned to go back to the mortal realm when he reached the age of three hundred, but that was almost six years ago. He decided to stay. Heero Yuy never quit. He would search long and hard until the son of Satan was back where he belonged. Somehow though, now that his mission was over, that eagerness to return to the mortal realm had vanished. It had much to do with the braided boy who was now snoring loudly in front of him. This boy oddly fascinated him.  
  
  
To have out smarted his own father, to have lived as a mortal for so long and never being caught. He must have been something special as a mortal. Maybe a cop or something. Probably went to school, had plans to go to college, start a family. Heero smiled slightly at the boy. "A family..." he whispered.  
  
  
"That would be nice."  
  
  
A boy clad in armor said as he stood himself next to the foot of the bed. Heero nod his head at the boy. "Yes Trowa. It would be nice, but not for people like us. What would a vampire and a demon do with a family? Drink their blood or maybe eat their first born?" he asked.  
  
  
The other snorted. "You know that we can have a family. We just choose not to." he told him.  
  
  
"I choose nothing." Heero answered back. The two stared at each other momentarily before Heero broke eye contact. He took some clothes that were sitting on a chair next to the bed and threw them at the sleeping boy. Groggy eyes blinked at him rapidly, before widening in shock. "Get dressed. You will be meeting with your father." he told him, and then retreated with Trowa behind him.  
  
  
Once out the room, Trowa sighed. "Your doing that love/hate thing, aren't you?" he asked.  
  
  
Blue eyes narrowed at him. "More like a hate/hate thing." he said, and walked away, causing the other to smile.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Duo examined himself in the mirror. "I look fuckin good!" he exclaimed, then blushed at his comment. He was clad in a violet and green dress armor with an encrestment of two intertwining snakes on his breast. "I look like a freakin Fairytale prince!" he said excitedly.  
  
  
"Thats because you are! Well, the underworld kind."  
  
  
The braided boy glanced behind him to see a young woman. She had curly brown hair, and was suited up in a roman style white dress. She smiled happily at him before running up and devouring him in a huge hug. "Its so good to see you again Duo!" she said excitedly. He could feel the air being taken away from his lungs with each tighten of the hug. "Its been so long my friend. How was it being mortal?" she asked, finally letting him go.  
  
  
He stared at her wide eyed. "Who ARE you?" he asked.  
  
  
The girl's eyes softened slightly. "Your still under the spell. Oh my. I knew you shouldn't have put so much dragon scales!" she said, her mouth set in a firm line.  
  
  
Duo cocked an eyebrow at her. "What?"  
  
  
"The Dragon scales! The ones you used in the memory potion! You took it so that when you left, you wouldn't be able to remember about this world. Only thing you would know was your name. Wow. I can't believe its still working. Heero must of had a hell of a time with you!" The braided boy stared at her wearily before she grinned. "Sorry. My name's Catherine. Wow, that feels so weird saying that to you... well, just in case you didn't know, I'm a muse!" she said, posing very... muse like. Duo smiled.  
  
  
"Hey Catherine. Nice to meet ya. I guess if I could remember you, I'm sure I'd be happy to see you again." he said with a wink.  
  
  
Catherine smiled. "Ahh. Your definitely not like the old Duo. The mortal realm had a good influence on you! You were always so stuck up and snotty. Of course, you weren't like that around me. Ya know I'd woop your ass if you acted like that to me! Well, we better get going. Follow me!" she said in one large breath, causing Duo to cock an eyebrow. The two exited the room to appear in a long hallway. As the two walked down the hall, Duo couldn't help but stare at the pictures adoring it. Several of them looked like vicious Demons, but others looked like normal everyday people.  
  
  
"They are friends of your fathers." Catherine finally said. He nodded slowly, then suddenly stopped when he reached a certain picture. It was a picture of a girl with long blond hair, and a tall boy with platinum blond hair. The two looked elegant, and refined. He then realized that the girl looked quite similar to Princess Relena. "Ahh, that picture. It is a portrait of the remaining Peacecraft family. Ya know, Aeries' daughter and son. You might have met his daughter, Princess Relena. I'd be surprised if you haven't. Ever since she found out that they were getting closer to finding her future husband, she's been living here and terrorizing all of us."   
  
  
Duo paused. "Future husband?"   
  
  
Catherine scrunched her face up. "You." she said, waiting for him to raise hell like he would in the past.   
  
Instead the boy just slowly nodded, and proceeded down the hall. "This day just gets better and better..." he remarked sarcastically.   
  
  
As the two reached the end of the hallway, Duo looked the large door over. It was huge with a red symbol in the center. It looked a lot like the crest on his armor. He then noticed the two guards standing by the door. They were still, and staring straight ahead, not daring to glance at him. Slowly the door began to open. He shield his eyes as a bright light took over the hallway. Then, something stepped out. Something large, tall, with huge horns and sharp teeth. "SON!" it growled, causing the whole hallway to tremble.   
  
  
Duo stared at the monster, his eyes wide with horror. Suddenly he let out an ear piercing scream, then turned and promptly ran like hell.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Please R/R 


End file.
